


she's had her fill of destinies [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Friendship, Gen, Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "she's had her fill of destinies" by frith_in_thornsAuthor's original summary:Missing scene for An Artificial Night.May goes shopping for some clothes of her own. Quentin goes with her.





	she's had her fill of destinies [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [she's had her fill of destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528667) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Qehn1BjxlMoN2x_SESY0XaLUAhyozQ2i) | 0:07:22 | 7 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16uSUi3bkixXNXdmaqFtb5tt04b8vVvVQ) | 0:07:22 | 5 MB


End file.
